oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Pretty cure
'Wild Pretty cure '(ワイルドプリキュアWairudo Purikyua) Is a fanseries created by Penny448, with a main theme of animals, wildlife and friendship. It is stated to have 49 episodes and one movie. Synopsis Long ago in peaceful realm of Animalia, where eight special crystals were kept in safe keeping for the realm's balance and protection called DNA Stones. All was peaceful until an evil man known as Beast attacked Animalia, leading to the four special crystals falling to earth while he stole the other four in addition to reducing the realm to no more than a barren wasteland. The queen instructed two fairies named Pepper and Honey to find the DNA Stones and recruit the legendary warriors known as pretty cure. Characters Pretty Cure (金谷 蝶 Kintani Chou) Kintani Chou / Cure Tigre ( キュア ティグレ) - Is a very hyper and optimistic individual who loves all things rice and every dish with it. Chou is a second year student attending Brilliant Academy alongside her best friend of ten years Yukishima Michi who she sees rather as an older sister. She lives with both her parents and younger brother Mamoru who she usually gets into fights with on a daily basis. As Cure Tigre her theme color is yellow, her DNA Stone is the Tiger and her main attack is Tigre Spark! but while alongside Cure Lemur they perform DNA Twist! (雪島 道) Yukishima Michi / Cure Lemur ( キュア リーマー ) - Is a calm and mature girl who always speaks her mind and says the truth is always the first thing a person should say. She lives with her mother and father in addition to her newborn baby sister Yuri. Even though she and Chou have been best friends for the past ten years their personalities are quite the opposite; Chou being hyper and childish while Michi being calm and mature. As Cure Lemur her theme color is white, her DNA Stone is the Lemur and her main attack is Lemur Flash! but while alongside Cure Tigre they perform DNA Twist! Cure Tortoise (キュア カメ) - A strange Cure who appears mid-season alongside Cure Swan. Her theme color is green, her DNA Stone is the Tortoise and her main attack is Tortoise Rang! Cure Swan ( キュア スワン) - A strange Cure who appears mid-season alongside Cure Tortoise. Her theme color is blue, Her DNA Stone is the Swan and her main attack is Swan Freezing! Allies (ペッパー)Pepper - Fairy guardian of the Lemur DNA Stone and Michi's fairy partner. He ends his sentences with~Pe! (ハニー)Honey - Fairy guardian of the Tiger DNA Stone and Chou's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with ~Honi! Villains Beast - Main antagonist of the series. Beast Trio Are the main villains who serve Beast and fight pretty cure Mamushi - First villain to encounter pretty cure. He resembles a tall humanoid snake, he is the guardian of DNA Stone, Snake. Lady Fugu - Second villain to encounter the pretty cure. She resembles a humanoid puffer fish, she is the guardian of the DNA Stone, Fish. Okami - Third villain to encounter pretty cure. He resembles a humanoid grey wolf, her is the guardian of the DNA Stone, Wolf. Tako - A mysterious villain who works as Beast's advisor and mainly appears as a black silhouette. No one has every seen his true form. He is the guardian of the Octopus DNA Stone. Hageshina - Monsters created by the Beast Trio. Their names come from the Japanese word "Hageshi" meaning Fierce. They're created from a victim's Fear. Minor Characters Kintani Hinata - Chou's mother, owner of their family restaurant. Kintani Taiyo - Chou's father, a well known taxi driver. Kintani Mamoru - Chou's 8 year old younger brother. Yukishima Arashi - Michi's father, an office worker. Yukishima Ishi - Michi's mother, a famous cake shop owner. Yukishima Yuri - Michie's newborn baby sister. Murakawa Megumi - Michi and Chou's homeroom teacher. Shiroyama Lilith - The school principal. Items DNA Stones - Mystical jewels that protect Animalia from danger. Each stone represents a different animal ,is a different color and represents a different element. * Tiger - Yellow - Lightning * Lemur - White - Light * Tortoise - Green - Energy * Swan - Blue - Ice * Snake - Brown - Earth * Fish - Pink - Metal * Wolf - Grey - Air * Octopus - Purple - Water Wild Com - Transformation device used by the Cures. It resembles an ordinary light pink and white flip phone with a diamond shaped hole on the inside. When they're going to transform they call "Pretty cure Animal Unleash !", place their DNA Stone into the hole and press the call button. While in Cure form they are is placed in a white Unlike most Pretty cure duos, Chou doesn't have to be together with her partner, Michi to transform. Locations Nimachi - Main location where the story takes place. The town is separated into two districts; Kitaoka and Minamioka. Brilliant Academy - Elite institution where the Cures attend. It is currently unknown is the civilian identities of cure swan and tortoise also attend. The school uniform is yellow, gray and white. Yum! Kintani Rice - Restaurant owned by Chou's mother. Animalia - Once peaceful and tranquil but now barren homeland of Pepper and Honey. Kingdom of beasts - Dark and gloomy homeland of Beast and his minions. Snow Cake - Famous cake shop owned by Michi's mother. Songs Opening theme " Ready! Wild Pretty cure!" Sung by: Kitagawa Rie Ending theme "Forever Animal Yahoo!" Sung by: Nakamura Chie & Toda Megumi Cast Main) Chou - Toda Megumi Michi - Nakamura Chie Cure Tortoise - Sasaki Mikoi Cure Swan - Kurosawa Tomoyo Pepper - Park Romi Honey - Wasabi Mizuta Episodes Wild Pretty cure Episodes list # The story begins! Birth of Pretty Cure! #The big explanation! Pretty cure put to the test! #A school trip! Chou's the leader! #Switcheroo! Pretty cure switch! #Fears brought to life! #The true power! Pretty cure DNA Twist! #Photo day! Get ready for the big photo! #Fairies are sick! Michi to the rescue! #The snake's mixed head! Goodbye Mamushi ! #One stone down! Three to go! #I'm on television! Michi's cupcake comercial! #Our unlucky job! A day with a little boy and a baby! #Once a year! I have to see the star! #Mamoru lost feelings! A younger brother's love! #Day at the beach! The world's best necklace! #Lady Fugu's plan! The donut disaster! #Whats happening! Something strange with Michi ! # Movie Wild Pretty cure: Category:Wild pretty cure Category:Penny448